


A Real Ace

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Job, Cave sex, Creampie, F/M, Facial, Hand Job, Pokemon/ Human Relationship, Rough Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, big boobs, wide hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: While exploring the Galar Mines to help Sonia with her research, Victor and his Cinderace Cindy discover a new kind of evolution stone. When Cindy holds the stone, an unexpected transformation occurs.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/ Cinderace
Kudos: 32





	A Real Ace

**Author's Note:**

> There's a strong chance I might come back to this story and add on to it at some point in the future. I already have some deviant ideas involving Nessa, Sonia and more. 
> 
> But for now, Enjoy!

Victor always knew the day he met his now faithful companion Cindy that they would be together for the rest of their lives. Raising her from a young, hot headed Scorbunny into the powerful Cinderace that she is now wasn’t always easy, but their friendship and care for one another helped them to overcome almost every obstacle in their path, including the previously undefeated Champion of the Galar Pokemon League, Leon.

These days, Victor and Cindy spend their time traversing Galar and the world, inspiring would be trainers to compete in the trials of the Gym Challenge for a chance to face them in the arena. When they’re not training to fight new opponents or helping someone in need, they like to explore their home, looking for new discoveries to help their friends Hop and Sonia in their research.

Today, they find themselves at the mouth of the Galar Mines, a massive network of caves filled with various jewels and stones, and a healthy assortment of Pokemon for travelers to potentially catch and train. Sonia has asked Victor to explore a newly discovered route within the cave, hoping to find more information about her research that she was oddly insistent on not sharing.

“I think it’s just over here,” Victor stated, pointing to a small outcropping of rocks nestled deep within the labyrinth and making his way carefully towards it. Cindy followed close behind him, keeping her eyes peeled for any hidden Stunfisk waiting to pounce out of the ground to attack them.

Victor approached the wall in question, his yes shifting between the paper in his hands and the large gash in the wall. When he was satisfied, he tucked the piece of paper back into his pocket and stepped forward, looking at the narrow opening closely.

“You feel that?” He asked Cindy, who moved forward to see what he was talking about. “There’s a slight draft coming from inside of there…This has to be what we’re looking for!”

“Cinder!” Cindy clapped happily. Victor stepped cautiously into the opening, Cindy watching him carefully. It only took Victor a few moments to get through, Cindy following his lead and squeezing herself through the opening.

When Cindy emerged, her eyes lit up in awe next to Victor, who was equally stunned by the sight. They stood in a small opening no larger than a semitruck, a large, intricately carved pedestal with a glowing pink gemstone resting on it standing a few feet tall in the center. Adorning the walls were several large blue crystals, glowing faintly and illuminating the room for them.

Victor approached slowly, careful to watch for any potential traps or dangers, but when none were made readily apparent, he kneeled down to examine the carvings as Cindy continued to stare about the room. The carvings appeared to showcase a ritual of some kind, with Humans standing around the pedestal and seeming to worship the stone. When the stone was touched to a Pokemon that Victor couldn’t quite discern, it showed the Pokemon being bathed in light before transforming into…something. Part of the carving had been faded and broken off, leaving the result of the transformation a mystery.

“This must have been a really important stone,” Victor stated after waving Cindy over. He reached tentatively for the gemstone, tapping it briefly with his bare finger before grabbing hold of it. When nothing immediately dangerous happened, he examined the gemstone closer. “Guess it’s an evolution stone like a Thunder Stone…”

He took a photo of it with his Rotom Phone, sending the image to Sonia with a message asking if it was what she was looking for. He handed the gemstone to Cindy while he knelt down once more, slowly circling around the pedestal to take pictures of the carvings while he waited for a response from Sonia.

“That should do it,” he said softly, sending the last picture to Sonia and turning to Cindy. He was somewhat horrified to see Cindy staring down at the gemstone in her hands, her body shaking and a look of worrier discomfort on her face.

“Cindy?! Are you alright?!” He placed his Rotom Phone down on the pedestal and rushed over to her, grabbing hold of her shoulders as he tried to hold her still. “You look sick! What’s wrong?”

Cindy began to shiver more intensely, her eyes locking onto Victor’s in a desperate, silent cry for help from her trainer. She was unable to reply outside of a small, worried whimper, though she didn’t appear to be in any real pain outside of her shaking. Victor’s mind raced trying to think of what he could do, but before he could reach for anything in his bag or his Rotom Phone, he had to shield his eyes as Cindy began to glow with a blindingly bright white light.

Victor stepped back cautiously, the blinding light seeping through the cracks in his fingers. In an effort to get away from the light he accidentally stepped too far back, falling back into the pedestal and bumping his Rotom Phone off of it to the ground. The screen cracked upon impact, but Victor was more concerned with what was happening with Cindy.

After 30 seconds or so, the blinding light began to fade. Victor chanced looking at his faithful companion, spots in his eyes making it hard to see. He could barely make out her form laying on the ground, the pink gemstone resting on the ground not far from her, the soft glow it had once been giving off suddenly now missing.

“Oh shit! Cindy!” In a panic, he grabbed for his bag and fished out a Hyper Potion and Max Revive, unsure if they would even help but knowing he’d need to do at least something. He nudged her body onto her back slowly, his vision slowly returning to him, and as he began to focus more, he found himself unable to move.

Laying on ground in front of him was Cindy, he had no doubt about that in his mind, but the stone had somehow…changed her. Gone was the slim, athletic body of his companion, and in its place was a more Human-like physique, complete with toned muscles, wide hips, a pronounced bust and more clearly defined private parts. If you didn’t know she was an actual Cinderace, you might easily mistake her for a very sexual and very naked Cinderace cosplayer, and Victor’s mind was racing with questions and unexpected arousal.

As he tried to wrap his mind around what exactly he was seeing, Cindy’s eyes shot open suddenly as she sat up, staring forward as she tried to catch her breath. When she seemed to calm down a little bit she turned towards Victor, a look of love in her eyes that was quickly replaced with one of confusion.

“…Master, are…are you alright?”

“What the fuck?” Victor stated as he snapped out of his trance, standing and backing away. “Did…did you just…talk?”

“You…you can understand me?” Cindy asked as she slowly stood, walking closer towards Victor. Her face lit up with glee as she lurched forward, wrapping him in a big hug. “Oh my goodness I’ve wanted to talk to you for so long! And now here we are! This is just so wonderful!!”

“Yeah, I, uh…” Victor said as he snaked his way out of her grasp, rubbing his neck and looking away from her sheepishly and desperately trying to hide his furiously blushing face.

“What’s wrong, Master?” She asked placing a cautious hand on his shoulder. “Is everything…” Cindy noticed her hand, staring at it for a moment in confusion. He eyes traced up along her arm and then down to her body, where they shot open in surprise as she let out a perplexed sound. “Wh…What happened to me?!”

“I’m not sure,” Victor stated, turning his attention to the gemstone and pedestal. “But I’m betting the unfinished part of that pedestal depicted this exact thing happening!”

Cindy was still transfixed by her body change, but Victor noticed she was also smiling. He’d seen that smile many times before, like when they would take a break on the beach or in the heat of a battle, but something about it was different now. Almost like…this was something she’d always wanted finally coming true.

“Cindy…You okay?”

Her eyes shot up to meet his suddenly, that same smile somehow wider than he’d ever seen it. “Very much so! This is absolutely incredible!” She spun around and thrust a fist into the air, Victor watching as her new female features bounced and moved with the exertion. “I’ve always wanted to communicate with you like this, and now that I can, I can tell you something super important!”

Victor took his eyes off her impressive bust to look at her with confusion. She stepped forward, a sultry yet bashful look on her face as she placed a finger on his chest. She came to rest a few inches shy of his face, looking up into his eyes as tears of joy began to well up in the corners of her eyes.

“I…I love you, Master! I’ve been in love with you for so long, and now that I’m like this…I can show you just how much I love you!”

Victor’s jaw hung open as he tried to find words to reply with, and as a single thought began to form in his head it was quickly dashed away by the sudden heat increase in his past. His eyes shot down to find that Cindy was rubbing her other hand against his now very tight pants, focusing on the impressively sized bulge that had formed there.

“I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at Nessa, Bea, Sonia and so many other girls,” she began, still staring lovingly into his eyes. “I’ve wanted to tell you that you don’t need those girls to be happy; I want my Master to be the happiest trainer in the whole world…and I want to use my new body to do just that!”

Her hand moved upwards quickly, pulling Victor into her for a loving kiss. Victor made a noise of shocked protest but didn’t move, instead feeling the warm press of Cindy’s lips against his and her soft fur rubbing against the exposed parts of his body. His mind was blank of all rational thought, and without even fully realizing what he was doing, his eyes closed, and his hands moved to her new, wider hips, pulling her somehow closer as he deepened the kiss.

He heard Cindy moan into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, locking him in place to keep him from moving away. Her body pressed against him even more, and in her effort to be as close to him as possible she pushed him backwards, shoving him with her whole body against the wall as gently as she could.

With him pressed against the wall now, Cindy began to move more frantically, as if she were trying to will his clothes off his body without the need for him to actually remove them. Victor picked up on this and grabbed hold of her tighter, his hands moving down on her hips and grabbing hold of her new, large behind.

Cindy fell free of their kiss as she moaned loudly, the sound reverberating throughout the chamber. Her hand went back down to his pants, this time bypassing them entirely as she reached into them and grabbed hold of his member. She gasped at how rigid it was, wrapping her fingers around it delicately as she stared up at him.

“You’re so hard for me, Master!” She said as she began to stroke it, Victor’s face contorting in an approving grimace as he felt her heat on his cock.

“H-how do you know what you’re doing?” Victor asked suddenly. He’d never left Cindy at a day care or with a Breeder, but even then mating between Pokemon and sex between Humans were two very different acts.

“I’m not exactly sure,” she said softly, not breaking eye contact with him or stopping stroking his cock. “I just…know. Almost like it’s instinctual…Or maybe I just love my Master so much that I know what he wants!” Victor was surprised when she suddenly removed her hand with a smile, dropping to her knees as she began to undo his pants button. Within seconds she had his pants at his ankles, his cock wrapped up in her hands as she breathed softly on it. “And what my Master wants is for his cute little Cindy to suck his cock!”

She wasted no time in taking his cock into her mouth, shoving the whole eight inches of it into her mouth and down her throat. Victor cried out in joy at the sensation, the neat of her body feeling almost overwhelming as she began to move her head back and forth along the shaft.

“Nngh! Oh man, Cindy! Your mouth is so warm!”

She let his cock fall out of her mouth with a chuckle. “Well what do you expect? I’m a Fire-type, remember?”

Victor chuckled. “Who knew you were so sarcastic?”

“That’s not all I am,” she said coyly. Instead of elaborating, however, she simply took his cock back into her mouth, sucking him off as one of her hands came up to gently massage his balls. Victor managed to find a handhold on the wall behind him, gripping it tightly as she began to move more quickly than before.

His hand eventually made its way to the back of her head, Victor casually helping her to drive her head forward into him with each motion. Cindy gladly accepted the assistance, her hands grabbing hold of her impressively sized breasts and teasing the exposed nipples as he began to face fuck her. Her occasional moans of joy spurred him on, Victor eventually reaching down with both hands at the back of her head to shove himself into her gaping mouth harder and faster.

“Guh! Cindy! Get ready!!”

Cindy’s eyes looked up at him with confusion before they shot open wide, Victor shoving himself into her mouth as far as he could and unloading into her throat. Cindy made a gargled sound of surprise that faded into a long, drawn out moan, her eyes fluttering shut as she drank down his thick load of cum. When he was finally spent his hands released her head, letting her slowly remove his cock from her mouth. Victor slumped down to the ground as she smiled in front of him, savoring the last drops of cum in her mouth like she’d been given a tasty treat.

“Mmm that was fantastic!” Cindy said after she swallowed, bending down to lick his cock clean. When she was done she sat back, crossing her legs and watching Victor carefully. “Are you alright, Master? You seem tired…”

“I’m fine, Cindy,” Victor stated softly, breathing heavy. “It just takes a lot out of me when I cum, that’s all.”

“Well I hope you’re not done,” Cindy stated, leaning backwards as she spread her legs out before him. “Because I’m still not done showing you how much I love you…”

Victor watched as she laid herself down on the ground, spreading her legs high above her in a slow, deliberate fashion. They were long and shapely, and she slowly let them come apart as she revealed to him her wet, waiting pussy. Over her tits he could see her knowing smile, an invitation for him to leap forward and thrust himself in.

Victor took on last breath before smiling, moving to position himself at her entrance. She gasped with anticipation as she felt his cock brush against her pussy, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

“Is this really what you want, Cindy?” Victor asked, unsure himself why he had asked the question.

“More than you could possibly know!” She shouted out, her legs coming around and wrapping themselves around his back. He was locked in place and she knew it, and so Victor simply smiled down at her, propped his arms up at either side of her head, and then slowly pushed himself forward into her.

They both moaned loudly as he entered her slowly. When his stomach pushed up against hers, he looked down at her, Cindy staring up at him with her arms lazily hanging above her head. Her chest was moving slowly up and down, and he felt himself beginning to lose his need to be restrained with her. She bit her lower lip as he began to pull out, ready to accept him pounding into her for both their enjoyment.

Cindy cried out with glee as Victor suddenly pounded into her, moving out quickly and shoving himself back in with enough force that she thought they might scoot across the floor. She stared up at her trainer, her eyes burning a hole of love into his head, crying out with each thrust into her as she felt the waves of pleasure course through her.

Victor, meanwhile, was slowly losing his sense of self. He felt like he was driving forward on pure instinct alone, and any thoughts about how this might be the result of him mating with a Pokemon or it being a side effect of the gemstone came nowhere near to forming in his head. He was focused on releasing more of his seed into his sweet little companion, and he was going to do it as often and as much as he could.

His head dropped down as he latched his lips onto one of her nipples, stopping it from bouncing so erratically as Cindy gasped with approval. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck again, her breathing becoming ragged and exacerbated as she was being used.

Victor was now pounding into her at such a rapid pace that Cindy was confident her pussy was somehow getting warmer, and as she felt herself begin to tingle up and down her spine as he pounded into her faster and faster, she knew she was close to cumming and wanted her Master to know.

“Master! Oh fuck, Master I think I’m close to cumming! Make me cum, Master! Please make your Cindy Cuuuummm!!”

As she finished her thought she cried out with joy, her entire body feeling like it was lighter than air while simultaneously being filled with every possible positive sensation it could possibly handle. Her mind lost all semblance of where she was, what had happened to her and what had gotten her to this point, instead focusing solely on her Master above her, still diligently pounding himself into her like he was a sex starved monster.

Her mind slowly returned to reality, her breathing catching up with her bodies senses as she felt him still pounding into her. Victor was still smashing himself into her rapidly, and she could tell by the way he breathed and his determination that he must be close to cumming. Cindy let herself go to the sensations, loving the feeling of her Master expressing his own love for her in such a primal, urgent way and waiting for him to fill her up with his love.

“Cindy!” Victor shouted suddenly, driving himself into her as deep as he could go and filling her up with more cum than before. Cindy felt his warm cum filling her, enjoying the sensation be being filled to the point that she thought she may have had a second, smaller orgasm as he began his. He grunted with exertion as he finally finished, his body flopping down on top of her as his head came to rest next to hers.

The two of them laid there for a few moments, breathing heavily from their respective orgasms. Cindy’s hand came up and began to softly pet the back of Victor’s head, a permanent smile on her face as she embraced her trainer. Victor did his best to not put his full weight onto her, letting her breathe under him while still keeping himself inside of her and pressing himself against her as much as he could.

When they finally gathered themselves, Victor propped himself back up, looking down at his Pokemon. Less than an hour ago any thoughts of fucking his most faithful companion had never even crossed his mind. But now he was so transfixed on the way she stared up at him, the curve of her newly formed body and the sensation of how warm she was that he couldn’t imagine this being a onetime thing.

Cindy had similar thoughts coursing through her mind; she was overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside of her, knowing that her body and their love for one another was why he was still so hard. She hoped that she never reverted back to her old form, wanting instead to just stay here in this cave with him, giving themselves to one another for as long as they lived.

Victor eventually removed himself from Cindy, helping her up off the floor as the two of them dusted each other off. They stood there for a moment just looking at one another, knowing that their bond had become irreparably more solid, and as Victor began to put his pants back on, Cindy suddenly began to glow once more.

The light was once again blinding as Cindy became engulfed with light, Victor tripping over his pants to the ground as he tried to cover his eyes again. The transformation was decidedly less prolonged this time, and when Cindy stood in front of Victor once more, she was back to her old self. Off to the side the pink gemstone had its faint glow about it return, and after he pulled up his pants Victor grabbed for it.

“I think we can take our time getting this back to Sonia,” Victor stated with a smile. Cindy let out an excited sound before looking defeated, Victor walking over and rubbing her arm reassuringly. “It’s okay; we can get you back like that in no time. But I think we should maybe do it somewhere more…hospitable.”

He gave her a wink, Cindy jumping up and kissing him on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around one of his. The two of them made their way out of the chamber the way they had some in, hastily making their way through the Galar Mines once more on their way to the Turffield Hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Want to commission your own work? Follow me on Twitter for more information or check my profile to see how you can get in contact with me!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
